Be Aware of Heather Sinclair
Be Aware of Heather Sinclair is a Degrassi Mini, a part of the second series of minisodes, that aired in the sixth season. It features the unseen character, Heather Sinclair, walking through the halls insulting classmates. Cast *Uncredited actress as Heather Sinclair (voice) *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Marc Donato as Derek Haig *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Aubrey Graham as Jimmy Brooks *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Shenae Grimes as Darcy Edwards *Lauren Collins as Paige Michalchuk (alternate version) Plot The mini starts off with Heather finishing drinking a water bottle; she chooses to throw the empty bottle into the trash instead of recycling it, while an announcement tells students to do their part in the recycling challenge against Lakehurst High School. She walks by Derek Haig and Danny Van Zandt, who are slapping each others hands, and asks them if they try to look alike, or if it just naturally happens. Derek answers that it just happens, and Danny hits his arm for answering Heather, telling him not to talk to her. A boy name Gerald walks by Heather and runs away, causing her to say, "You better run, Gerald." She notices Emma Nelson and tells her she is looking fine these days, causing Emma to thank her. Heather tells her she never thought it would have been possible after all of Emma's "awkward activity years", which leaves Emma speechless, without a reply, which doesn't surprise Heather at all. Walking on, Heather comes across Jimmy Brooks and Spinner Mason, who are talking to each other by a series of lockers. Heather calls out to Jimmy and tells him she really admires how he keeps Spinner dangling, never quite forgiving him for the shooting, and is "passive-aggressively awesome", which leaves Jimmy feeling stupid for falling into her insult. Walking down the hall, students try to avoid eye contact with her, including Liberty Van Zandt, who Heather doesn't let walk by her, as she means to insult her. Liberty, however, insults herself, saying she know it is ironic that her ex-boyfriend, J.T. Yorke, is in love with another girl, Mia Jones, who has a child and that they want to start a daycare together, as she did not want to listen to Heather. She acknowledges her life sucks and walks on, leaving Heather feeling satisfied. Continuing on, Peter Stone walks by holding a camera, and Heather compliments him, saying blue really brings out the evil in his eyes. He says, "Cool", and walks away, and Heather calls him hot. She then proceeds to notice Darcy Edwards re-applying her makeup, and compliments Darcy on her ensemble. Sounding surprised, Darcy asks, "Really? This old thing?" Heather then replies, "Now that I look at it, it is old", and proceeds to tell Darcy to move her "Value Village butt" away from her locker. Darcy walks off, looking insulted, and Heather opens her locker. She gets a pencil bag out from one of the shelves, while an announcement blares for her telling her to move her car since she parked in the handicapped zone again. She then speaks to herself, "Oh god, I'm such a bitch", and slams her locker shut. In the second version ending, it is revealed that Paige is Heather when she looks at herself in the mirror on her locker. Paige then screams and wakes up at Banting University from a nightmare and speaks to herself, "No wonder no one likes Heather Sinclair...What a bitch..." Trivia *At the end of the mini, part of her face can be seen when she slams the locker shut. The mirror reveals that she has blonde hair. *There are two versions to this mini. Video Alternate Versions *Here on TeenNick *Here on DailyMotion Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Season 6 Category:Degrassi Mini